The 5th Davis Girls:Mother's Day at the Lakehouse
by Batelita
Summary: A Mother's Day at the Lakehouse.special Samlexis Oneshot for Sam's birthday and mother's day.


**A/N**:his One shot was** cowrriten by me **and a friend of mine name **Chrissy** who adores SamLexis as much as I do.

This is a special OneShot for Mother's day and Sam's GH forgets, i sure don't. so enjoy!

**The 5th Davis Girls**: **A Mother's Day at the Lakehous**e

"McCall and Jackal PI, how may I help you?"

as Spin was taking another call from a potential client Sam was still drifting in her thoughts. Memories came and went through her mind as she was thinking what to do for Alexis since it's Mother's didn't know if Alexis was still mad at her after the other day when Alexis asked her to not risk herself too didn't have the time to talk very much nor to see one another and Sam was afraid that once more her mother doesn't approve of her work or her way of going on with her life.

Sam loves her mother and her sisters more than anything in the world but since she never actually had a mother before, at least not a real mother she was afraid to mess up things even worse considering her long history with Alexis., she wants to make thing right but doesn't know how to do it.

"Sam?"

As Sam came back to realty when Spin tried to get her attention back.

"is the goddess mother on the phone asking for you, do u want to talk with her?"

"Yeah sure, give me the phone" as Sam still felt a bit down about the situation.

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"I'm fine Alexis, and you?"

"I'm fine, just a little busy with work, you know how it is with your sisters and my job…"

"I hope the girls aren't causing you too much trouble, I missed them".

"Well, you could come for a visit you know".

"Yeah I know but with this new job and thing I don't have much time left" Sam lied… she wanted more than anything to spend time with er family but she was afraid to really having one to lost it later on.

"BTW, Happy Mother's day mom".

A big smile spread on Alexis face as she was inviting Sam to come for dinner at the lake house.

"the girls want us to have a family dinner just the four of us for mother's day so I hope you can come"

"Sure, don't worry about it, I will be there".

"Thanks Sam, it really means a lot to me if you will be there too"

"I will be, I promise"

"Ok baby, see you then, I love you"

"Me too" as Sam hang up the phone.

What Sam didn't know is that something more was planned for that night since it isn't just Mother's day but also her birthday, but Alexis wasn't going to let it slip just like that.

She wanted Sam to know that she remembers her first born birthday and that she loves her.

It was 6PM when Sam arrives nervous to the lake house with a bag with stuff for Alexis and the who was looking out so she can give Alexis the heads up when Sam gets to the porches.

"Mommy. Mommy, she's here!!"

"Ok, baby, just be quiet so she can't hear you, come with me, you too Molly"

As Alexis whispered to the girls "Ok Mommy, there is Sammy!"

"Shhh"

"Alexis? Anyone is here?"

As Sam opened the door and saw the lights lit up the lights when she heard the girls scream "happy Birthday Sam!!" as they ran to hug Sam.

Sam was surprised to see the living room all decorated for her with a special sign made by Molly and Kristina.

"Happy Birthday sweetie" as Alexis approached to Sam and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"You didn't have to do all of this, it's your day, not mine".

"No, it isn't just 's your birthday and I wanted you to celebrate it with your family".

"Thanks mom" as Sam had tears of joy in her eyes and hugged her mother never had a real birthday party.

"Present time" Kristina scream as both her and Molly rean to their rooms to get their presents for Sam.

Alexis puts some music on and sits with Sam on the couch but before she gets to say anything the girls storm right back to the room with the presents.

"hey girls, come sit with me, I have missed you so much!" as Sam start to tickle both girls.

"Sammy stop! Mommy, tell her to stop!" as the girls giggles.

"Sam, stop teasing your sisters, it's present time".

"Yep! I want to start please"

Kristina hands Sam her gifs and Sam opens it to find a necklace with heart locket. when she opened it she was shocked to see a small picture of all the Davis girls.

"I chose it myself! Well mom helped me with the picture but it was my idea!" Sam didn't know what to say but to smile at her mother and hug her sister.

"now me, now me!" cried Molly and handed her present to Sam opened it she found a small breasted with 3 charms on it.

"One is from mommy, one from Krissy and one from me!" Sam put on the breaslet with the necklace given by Kristina

"I guess now is my time to give you mine present" as Alexis came closer to Sam.

"i hope you like this" and hands her the present** "Happy mother's day to you too"**

"Mother's day? but... " as Sam opened her present she sees an old ultrasound picture framed who had written "My Little Angel" with a small space where Sam can add something of her own if she wants too.

**"I'm... not a.. mother"**... Sam was speechless as tears came to her eyes. she didn't know what to do hr say but was glad when Alexis just hugged her.

"Thanks mom"

"I found this in your old room, i go there when i don't get to see you much and just miss you. when I had some cleaning there i found this old ultrasound and though it can be my gift to you. no matter what, you are a mother too"

"Mom I miss her, her name was Lila, there isn't a day i don't think of her"

"I know baby, that's why I wanted you to know that i remember my grandchild too, every day when i look at Kristina I think about the grandchild i could have running here with Molly and Kristina"

Sam couldn't stop the tears anymore as she hugged Alexis again.

Molly and Kristina who were playing together surprise the two as they jumped over Sam and Alexis for a group huge. Kristina notices the picture in Sam's hand.

"Mommy, what is this picture?"

"It's an ultrasound, baby ultrasound"

"A baby? who's baby?"

"**Mine**" said Sam.

"You have a baby?" Asked confused Kristina.

"Where is he" Asked Molly.

**Sam held the ultrasound close to her chest, as memories of carrying her little girl flashed back. She loved that little girl more than anything in this world, and she never even got to see her beautiful face, and Sonny's curly brown hair. Sam looked in her mother's eyes for strength then turned to her little sister's, to tell them how Lila saved Kristina's life**.

"You see Kristina, when you were a tiny little girl and before Molly was born, I had a little girl growing inside me. She was your niece."

"Our niece?" Kristina smiled. "But ain't we too young to have a niece?"

"No you're never too young to have a niece." Sam swallowed hard as she tried to bring the words out. "When my baby girl was born, she was very sick and she went to Heaven to be with the angels."

"Why she gots to go to Heaven?" Molly asked concerned.

Alexis knew how hard this was for Sam so took over. "Sam's little girl, my granddaughter, was a very special little girl, and she was chosen to be our guardian angel. And as our guardian angel, she helped you when you were sick Kristina."

"She did?"

"Yes, you were very sick when you were little and baby Lila gave you something special called stem cells that made you all better. She saved your life."

"I wish she could be here with us."

"Me too sweetie." Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. "But she's with my brother Danny now, and he's taking care of her. Remember me telling you about Danny?" Kristina nodded.

Alexis took Kristina and Sam's hands in hers. "But Lila still lives on. She lives on in you Kristina, she is a part of you. She lives on in all of us. She was strong, she was a Davis girl and that strength helped her save your life Kristina." She pulled all three of her girls in for a group hug and held them for several minutes.

"Thank you so much Mom!" Sam pulled out and wiped her tears. She carefully set the ultrasound on the coffee table. "Now it's your turn." Sam went over and got the bag she brought in with her.

"Awe Sam, you shouldn't have."

"Yes I should have. You have done so much for me the past 3 years, this is the least I can do." She sat back on the couch beside Kristina then pulled out a card and handed it to Alexis.

Alexis opened the card when 4 tickets fell out onto her lap. "Mamma Mia!" She shouted with delight. "I've always wanted to see that show."

"Me too, I've always loved ABBA's music."

"So does Mommy, she listens to it all the time." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Well now we'll have to listen to them even more so we have the words memorized for when we all go. And I expect singing from all of you." Alexis giggled. "Thank you so much Sam." She leaned in to hug her.

"Wait there's more, and you still have to read the card."

"Oh ok." Alexis began to read: _Thank you so much for everything you've done for me the past few years, you have helped me through so many things and I couldn't have done them without you. You are my rock and I'm so grateful that you are my mother. Happy Mother's Day! With all my love Sam. XOXOXOX_

"Awe, Sam. I'm grateful to have you as a daughter. I'm grateful to have all of you. The best 3 girls a mother could ask for."

"Ok here's the real present."

"The real present? Four theatre tickets are very expensive."

"Well you can't put a price on these." She pulled out a picture frame. "This is from all of us."

"I help pick out the frame!" Molly beamed.

"Me too!" Kristina joined in.

"That's a beautiful picture! When did you girls have it taken?" Alexis smiled down at the photo of her 3 daughters.

"Remember last month I picked the girls up from school? Well we stopped at Sears and got some pictures taken. I thought you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it! My 3 girls. We need to have more pictures taken." Alexis ran her hand down each of her girl's cheeks.

"And this last one-"

"There's more?" Alexis smiled.

"Yes, this last one is my diary." Sam pulled a small pink diary from the bag and gave it to Alexis. "I've written in it every day since I was six. And I thought you'd like to read it."

Alexis started to cry thinking of Sam as a little girl writing in her diary. "I'll get to read about all the adventures my little girl went on. Thank you girls for everything. This was the best Mother's day ever!"

"And the best birthday ever!"

Alexis hugged her girls again. "Sam. Please spend the night?"

"I would love to."

"Ok let's get this picture up on the mantel." Alexis picked up the photo of her three girls and made her way over to the mantel. She stood there and smiled looking at them. "The four Davis girls."

"Wait!" Kristina interrupted. She jumped up off the couch and grabbed the framed ultrasound and took it over to the mantel, trying to reach it up there. "There's five Davis girls, not four."

Sam picked up Molly and carried her over. "Awe Kristina." She handed Molly to Alexis then picked Kristina up so she could put the ultrasound on the mantel.

Kristina kissed her finger than touched the ultrasound. "Thank you for making me all better when I was sick."

Sam hugged her little sister. "And now she's our guardian angel."

Alexis smiled at all the pictures. "Now the five Davis girls are together at last."

Sam squeezed her little sister as Kristina said. "**We love you Lila!**"


End file.
